The Burnt Room
by GummyBearTea
Summary: Didn't know what to put it under actually xD But it involves angles & demons instead of Vampires. It's based off a lot of things, though. & I HATE myself for using the name Rain still, I just fell in love with the name xD


**Sorry it's pointless xD I might make it into another story, I'm still debating on it. I was listening to What About Now by Daughtry the whole time writing it. **

My fingers ran down the burnt walls. I was the one that sent them crumbling. I was the one who ruined so many memories. And I was the one who ran from it all. I couldn't handle it. So I fled. There was only one room left in the entire crumbling manor—this burnt down wooden one.

I could feel him behind me. His shoulder length jagged purple shoulder length hair blew with the wind, same with him undone trench coat. He wore jeans, boots and a white button up under it. His blood red eyes fixated on my every move. "It's all gone." He reminds me.

Quietly, I turn and face him. The wind blows, making my knee length black button up hooded sweater cling to me and not move. But my shoulder length straight brown hair blew slightly. My gray eyes piercing. "You don't need to remind everyone of their every tragedy, Rain." I hiss at him.

My pale hands clench into tight fists. I turn back and look at the walls once again. A cold breeze blows and I feel Rain right behind me, his cold breath on my neck. "Maybe it's my job to remind you. You know about the prophecy—you're an illegal, and you know it. You know that if I kill you and drink your blood, I will regain all my abilities as a demon." He tells me, making the little hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

With a single hand, he moves the hair from my neck. "And I know that you know everything about me. You know that I barely know anything about you, and my guardian angel would protect me. You know that I can defend myself as well." Silence blows through it and I turn to face him, looking up at him and directly into his eyes. He looked somewhat sad, but he kept it hidden. "And I know you would never hurt me. You've tried, and you've failed."

His lips curled up into a smirk as he put his hand on the back of my neck. I rolled my head to the side, inviting him to drink from me. Even if he was a demon, he reminded me of the vampires in my stories I've read.

I lived a quiet life, reading and keeping my head in the clouds with my head in the books ever since the burning of the house when I was seven, and I blamed myself for that. But then came Cameo. She, my guardian angel, was sent to protect me—even if she was a year older than me. The only reason she let Rain and I enter the house alone was because I convinced her too, but she stood outside just in case anything happened.

Rain leaned in, his teeth getting sharper. But he froze centimeters from my neck. His cold breath making the hair stand up higher and straighter, as if I were a scared cat. "Go on. You always seem to want me dead. Then do it." I urge him on.

But he doesn't. He drops his hands into his pockets and steps away. I move my head so its straight once again and look at him. "Please…Don't ever do that again." He says slowly. "I..I don't know why I can't kill you, I just can't. I know Cameo isn't using some protection ability on you, I would be able to smell it." He tells me, his voice a hoarse whisper.

A slight smile appears on my lips. For once, I was the one who knew. I was the one who had the answers to his questions. I didn't want to admit it—he was intolerable, annoying, stubborn, a critic…I could continue forever. But I didn't find myself thinking about his negatives, I found myself thinking about the _positives_. Faithful, trustworthy, caring, sweet, reliable…as I said earlier, the list could continue forever.

I knew why he didn't want to kill me, or even hurt me. I knew why he hated Cameo and Raven (my childhood best friend and one of the most respected men in our small town)—they were always by my side, a place he could never be. He kept locked doors and hidden secrets, I was an open book to him.

But I was an illegal—an impure mix of angel and demon—and the only one alive. I was the one that if angels knew about, they would try to train me to become a full angel. And if a demon (such as Rain) got his hands on my blood, they would gain unlimited power.

Rain was the king of demon's highest general—the one who would one day rule the demons. But then his abilities were stripped. He didn't know why, but he knew if he hunted me down, killed me and drank my blood all his abilities would come back.

He had been hunting me my whole life. Killing me was never a problem. Until we actually met a few weeks ago—when he saved Cameo and I from a group called the Red Hoods. They also wanted my blood, but they wanted me to become evil from it and let them lead into victory over taking over our town—Heartland. The leader was an old friend of Cameo, but Cameo ran away and began protecting me, severing their friendship.

Cameo and Raven would hate me for what I was going to do. But it would never leave the building—or the room. "You honestly don't know or understand why, do you Rain?" I ask him. He was now standing next to me, staring at a burnt at the edges, shriveled up photo of me when I was younger. The room we stand in, it was my father's office.

"No." He picks it up delicately and looks at it. "I have a feeling I know, though." He says. I nod and look at the picture, standing next to Rain. "I think we should leave. Cameo is waiting for us. And we need to get you back to the manor before Raven notices you snuck out with me again. He already isn't fond of me, no point in making it worse."

I nod a little in agreement. He walks and stands at the doorframe. I walk to the door, but notice a silver chain in the way. My first path is gone and I walk to the chain. It glistens in the sunlight that comes in from the roof.

The silver thing is cold in my hand. I pick it up. A necklace, one with a black ribbon on the end. Its charred and burnt at the edges. "I've heard about these…A piece of a demon is given to their love." I say, smiling slightly. But then I turn quickly and look at Rain. Wind blows harshly, but neither of us are affected by it. "Isn't that so?"

He pulls his trench coat collar up so it covers his neck and reaches the edge of his chin. He nods, a hand in the pocket of the coat. "Once given, they may not be returned or taken back. It is a life-long thing. A marriage to humans, a dedication to demons and a vow to angels. You may still think we're evil beings, but we are actually quite civilized."

I laugh slightly and put the necklace on. He watches and doesn't oppose. They don't work when the person is dead. "Rain…Have you ever been in love?" I asked him, attaching it but it kept missing and messing up.

The demon walked behind me and gently moved my fingers away, attaching the clasp for me. "No. Love is a waste of time. It is just another excuse for a title, in my opinion." He replies while clasping the back for me. I turn to thank him. "Why?"

A small hint of a smile appears across my lips. "Funny. Coming from a boy who is jealous of Raven and I." I retort, walking out to Cameo to leave. The ribbon hanging from the necklace, burnt. It is still hot, after these eleven years since that fire.


End file.
